Marriage Law
by verdichick
Summary: After the war and the ministry has decided that a new marriage law is needed and Draco and Hermione end up as the most unlikely pair to marry.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of the characters in this story, they belong to J.K. Rowlings.

Marriage Law

A war hero was my official title now, not just know-it-all Granger. I sadly miss my old title as I miss my dear friends that have passed. Neville was the first to be reported back to head quarters, followed by Luna and many others. I thought I would join them but I was saved and now I don't know if I would want to be saved.

The ministry had announced a new marriage law after the defeat of Voldemort, claiming that too many lives had been lost and that pureblood wizards and witches have still prejudice towards muggleborn and half blood wizards and witches. It would be what the ministry called a marriage lottery, but instead of a random winner it was of that who they have claimed to be your nearest match in anyway.

I truly believed they had lost it and considering not even the famous Harry James Potter could get rid of it, lucky for him though he had married Ginny just after the war ended. Ron was the same, even though I thought I loved him in 5th year, I knew that he would always love Lavendar, so I let him go and they married two months after Harry.

I always thought that I would find love eventually, not have to be forced into it by some rogue law. What was worse was that I could choose a pureblood and I would have to have a child with them.

A child to a possibly loveless marriage was killing me. I could suffer with my husband but I would hate to see my child grow up without proper parents. To repopulate the wizarding world was the creation of the one child per marriage to be born within two years of marriage.

I had to go into the ministry tomorrow get my wand examined by professionals, or crack pots in my thoughts. They would determine my husband so maybe I shouldn't be calling them crack pots I could end up with Crabbe or Goyle that possess one brain cell put together in my opinion.

I decided to arrive as earliest as possible to the ministry, with my pull off a bandaid quickly not peel it slowly rame of mind in place. Not so suprising there was only a few wizards with me and as it was 4:00 am in the morning.

Actually my frame of mind came about because I was unable to sleep, with dreams of my children with Goyle, I was dumbified by are unity and became a mindless drone to others. I think that would be my greatest fear, I don't think that I even read in that dream.

Lucky Harry can't read my thoughts or he would be patronising me about books again. He said well if you do get a husband he would know what you want for everything, BOOKS Hermione, like it's hard to read you.

The lady at the desk called my name and into the long corridor I went, not really nervous more cold as it was summer and I had worn a summer dress and did I mention the ministry is freezing, I know my fates are settled by whatever match they give to me.

The ministry did offer to muggleborns if they don't wish to agree they would go back to the muggle world but no magic could be used and all magical friends would be disallowed to visit.

I could live without magic but I could not live without my friends, they understand me better than my muggle friends. It was too hard to return to the muggle world now as my parents had both been killed, it was to get to Harry and he is external sorry for the events. I miss them everyday but I know that they would want me to be happy and not as glum as Harry had said I looked.

They took my wand which made me feel very unsafe, even after the great War had ended I still kept my wand under my pillow and on me at all times, there were still a few death eaters on the loose but with Harry on the team of aurors they were sure to be found soon.

When my wand was returned I felt a surge of relief through my body, I guess the lady sense my relief and smiled and said, "It's a fine wand you have there, you Miss Granger are a fine witch if I ever saw one. Now your results should come in a week, sorry for the delays but there are always some that will try to avoid the proceedure and the law I am afraid."

I don't know what possess me to go to see Arthur Weasley that day, I just felt like I needed a fatherly figure to talk to and probably to ask if he would walk my down the aisle but I regretted that decision when I bumped into old ferret face. So Drace Malfoy the not so magnificent had switched sides after his sixth year, in a sense he was an assest to the order but he was still a complete and utter jerk.

Did I mention he was a jerk, and unconventionally he was lovely to everyone else just not to me. Heaven forbid if he was nice to me, Harry and he had become close friends, I think that was the biggest shock to the wizarding world not the defeat of old Voldy. I think he did it to stir me being friends with everyone but I should not be so self centred, maybe he was jealous. Jealous of my bushy hair and intelligence, yeah that ought to be it.

Anyway we literally bumped into each other, there was a flying of my bag and his paper work everywhere in this desserted section of the ministry hall. Of course I was to blame, couldn't possibly be both our faults. Let's examine how my good (cough) friend Draco Malfoy took the falling on his big fat butt.

He started with a lovely apology, "I'm so sorry… actually I am not Granger, seriously are you so infactuated with me that you bump into me to touch me."

"Yes cause I overly enjoy being in your presents, your so self centred."

"At least I am not some ugly thing that has no one to love her, I am not surprised the marriage law was created so then you wouldn't end up as a crazy cat lady."

I swear that I wouldn't cry but he can be so hurtful at times, instead of witty retort I had I just looked at him and left, I knew he saw my eyes start to water but I did not care, but the worse part was that I left my bag and when later I went to go find it, it was gone. Great my new book that I had just got was in there, what am I going to read now.

I think I was more shocked then surprised to find the annoying twat Draco Malfoy at my apartment door the next morning. I just wish I wasn't in my comfortable pj's that had little love hearts and fairies on them what was I five. It didn't help with his snide remark either, "Nice pyjamas Grager, took you more for the book style pyjamas."

I lost it, did I mention the bad hair day too, "Draco Malfoy what do you want, cause I don't want you near me with in a hundred thousand foot pole, you're disgusting and rude and quite frankly the last person I want to see."

It's not like he didn't deserve it but then I felt bad when he dropped my bag on my doorstep and then left without a word. Oh shit he had taken my bag and come all the way over here to give it to me and I was my typical morning self and yelled at him. Wait I shouldn't be caring he took my bag probably went through it and laughed at me for my books or something.

And he returned to mock me more but I won so he left, I tried to convince myself but I knew that wasn't true but I couldn't face the fact that Malfoy had tried to do something nice for me, without anything in return. Well I guess that pigs fly huh.

Harry was the one who I talked to about the weird occurrence at my apartment that morning he truly was like an older brother to me. He had laughed when he heard about my dress style and then commented lucky he didn't see you in your naughty pjs. I scoffed like he would know. Then it hit me, oh Ginny I am going to kill her. I will never shop with her again, stupid married people and them telling each other everything was just plain cute but also hard to keep secrets.

Harry told me that Draco wasn't a bad guy for the 1000th million time, that I should try to get to know him that way everyone could hang out without the fear that you two will kill each other. Well I hope my husband hates him too, then I can kill him better odds that way. Harry laughed, and I asked why and he wouldn't tell me, I even tickled him for ten minutes and nothing.

I missed these days with Harry, he was always so busy with work and Ginny I never really spent time with him alone, it was usually at a group thing and Malfoy purposely talked to him the WHOLE night so I couldn't.

All of a sudden there seemed to be a commotion in the kitchen and Harry and I wands at the ready stormed into the kitchen to find a very intoxicated Malfoy, the very man I wished to never see again after this mornings accident I shall call it. Harry sighed like it was normal and went to Malfoy's side, "Mate you have to stop with this excessive drinking, you know Ginny will get mad again to find you in the guest room."

I kind of just stood there as Malfoy nodded to Harry and passed out on the floor, what was that about, was like a regular thing. I decided to help Harry and levitated the drunken mess to the guest room on the top floor. Harry removed some of his clothing and went to a draw and got fresh ones out and placed them on the end of the bed. I gave Harry a questioning look but his face told me to stay out of what ever was going on.

I left Harry's after that seeing as my job was at night, I worked at a little bookshop that was a 24-7 one and even though it was terrible pay I just couldn't bring myself to do anythnig else, I was studying part time to be a healer but seeing as my parents died I couldn't study without a job and seeing as I had no qualifications besides my book reading a libarian I became.

As I worked and mostly returned books to their shelves I contemplated why on earth Draco Malfoy was at Harry's like that and why it seem like it had occurred previously.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was the owl that I dreaded I could tell it was a ministry one; it was plain and not at all magnificent like any personal owl. I took the letter and started pacing around my small living room, what if it was someone who lived far away or someone that was fat or worse someone that wasn't intelligent or someone that was like ten years older. On cue Harry arrived knowing that I wouldn't open it, Harry sat me down grabbed it and read it out.

_Dear Miss. Granger_

_Your results are in and we believe that your perfect match it a one Draco Malfoy, please tell the ministry when your wedding will be held and as of this moment you are engaged, this means that either your partner will reside with you or he with you._

_If there are any problems don't hesitate to owlthe ministry but we wish you the best with your new marriage. Don't forget that a child must be conceived within two years or magical powers will be lost._

_Sincerely Marcus Stein_

"Hermione, are you there? It's not that bad, come on Mione come back to earth."

So let's just say I was so shcoked that I couldn't get my brain to function. Harry shock me and then I broke down like a two year old that didn't get what they wanted. "I can't marry him Harry, he hates me and I could never love him. AND a child, that means we have to sleep together, and yes I know I am not a virgin but I don't want to sleep with someone I don't love or even like."

Harry raced over to me and started to soothe me, telling me that it was ok, yeah right you have to love of your life and I have Draco Fucking Malfoy for a husband, well soon to be anyway. I felt Harry leave me and still didn't move, my hands were on my face.

Then I heard another voice talking to Harry and I looked up. There standing in my living room uninvited and quite frankly I didn't want him to ever be invited was the bane of my exsistance Malfoy. Now I know I sound like it's the end of the world but you have to admit it kind of is.

"MALFOY, what do you want?" I said ferociously

"I am here to discuss living arrangements and due to I can see most of your hermit like apartment I would suggest that you live at Malfoy manor."

"I am so sorry Malfoy to not possess the great fortune that you have but I like my apartment and I will not live with you.

I could tell he was getting mad I could see it in his eyes, that he was about to snap, well if I am unhappy so should he be. Then I saw his eyes light up like it were Christmas and he remarked, "Well do you have a guest bedroom Granger or would you like to get all cosy together on your bed? He said suggestively and winked at me.

So that's how I ended up living in the Malfoy manor, I guess you can say that I tried to get a bedroom that was the furtherest from his but his mother who seemed overthrilled at the prospect of the great war hero as her new daughter in law forced me to sleep in the room opposite to her dearest cutie Draco. I nearly vomitted just remembering those words, Malfoy was not at all cute and I would never use such lovely terms to descrive the twat he is.

She even winked when she said there was an adjoining door for convience, I shivered with disgust and I could see malfoy stiffen at the prospect too. Malfoy senior had been killed in the War, in away it had sent Cissy as now I must call her, into a state of happiness. They had an arranged marriage much like ours in a sense and she was always under his control.

Malfoy seemed to sense my discomfort and suggested a tour of the grounds; I declined and slammed the door to my room in his face. I don't know why I did it I just didn't want to live here or marry him. I thought he would leave but no he just waited a second or two probably to get his anger under control and knocked.

I open the door and instantly regretted it; I guess he hadn't cooled down. He grabbed me by the arms and yelled into me face, "You think I want to marry you, huh, you think I didn't want the chance to marry someone I loved to and what about a child, you think I want to see my child grow up with parents that can't even be civilized for two minutes. I never thought you to be a selfish bitch but your acting like one."

With that he let me go and slammed the door behind him. I never consider his feelings before this; I always assumed he was a robot that didn't feel anything. I knew that I was acting like a silly teenage girl and that I would have to apologise but I would need someone who knew Malfoy to help me.

So this has lead me to the Potter household and I knocked on the door and arrived at the door was the perfect couple Harry and Ginny looking all lovey dovey and I broke down on their doorstep. Ginny gave me a hug and went to make some tea, I told Harry what had happened and how I wanted to apologise and he told me that I was unfair.

He told me that Draco, his words not mine, that he was really interested in a new book about quidditch and that would be a great peace offering. I had snorted and said like he would read a book Harry. Harry replied Mione he loves reading, close to you in face have you not seen the library at the manor or his room it's full of books. He was second in the year Mione you think his daddy paid for his grades, honestly.

I came here for advice not to be made a fool of, I made a pouting face and Harry laughed and we drank tea and talked the three of us and Harry and Ginny announced that she was pregnant about 2 months along. I was thrilled and it was work time when I left their house.I apparated to my room with the book in my hand, which I purchased from the bookstore. I was getting ready for work when I saw Malfoy sitting on my love seat im my room.

"Where have you been? Mother and I had invited you to dinner and what is that man cologne?" You've been out with a man, we are engaged you can't date? Where are you off to?

I was infuriated, how dare he think I would go on a date, I threw the book at his face and he read the title. "I was with Harry getting the book for you to apologise but obviously I am just a bimbo in your eyes, and as a matter of fact I am off to work."

"Actually your not I went in and told them that you quit." He stated as though he had control over me just because he was to be my future husband.

"How dare you, how can I afford to still do my healer training next year?" The law can take away my rights to who I marry but I can still become a great healer unless this baboon head messes that up to.

"You're a Malfoy woman, they don't need to work."

"I will become a healer and since yours is mine; I will use YOUR money to pay for it, due to my lack of fortune for a husband who quit for me."

"So now the imfamous Granger war hero is a gold digging whore, why don't you marry that date of yours, huh?"

That's when I lost control and slapped him across the face, and whisphered dangerously to him with all the menace in the vopice I could muster, "I will become a healer I will not stay at home like an obedient housewive and dote on you like I actually like you because you Malfoy are the last man I would want to marry, and the first I would like to see dead."

Then I pushed out of my door slammed it and left to spend the night at Harry's, if he thinks I am some sort of bimbo sleeping around then I will just leave here. I tried to floo to Harry's but it seemed as though it was blocked, I tried calling him and his answering machine was, "Hermione and Draco if I have to get another call or floo about you two and your married like bickering I will have to disown you as friends. Love you too."

I guess I am stuck here with an arrogant asshole, better make the most of it where is that library Harry told me about, I decided to get into my pyjamas but was careful to find modest, uncovered in love hearts and fairies. So I choose my cream colour autumn pjyamas made of silk.

So I have decided that the biggest maze in the muggle word seems small compared to Malfoy manor, did I mention the fact that it like the ministry is freezing. Fripples are the latest look for one Hermione Granger, then I saw a light from under the door. Well I am lost tired and really want to find the library, if I am lucky it will be Cissy.

As I peered through the door I found the one person I didn't want to see Draco Malfoy, he looked up a bit startled but said nothing. But I was successful in one quest I found the library. I searched down the miles and miles of books and found a section that I thought the Malfoy's would never have.

I scanned through their collection of muggle books, so in raptures that I didn't notice Malfoy approach me from behind. "Look Granger, I am sorry I accused you of being a bimbo, and I am sorry for quitting your job. Mother and I have talked and we are willing to let you become a healer." He sighed after he spoke and went to leave.

I grabbed his arm and said, "It's not easy okay, I am sorry for what I said about you know the dead part, I just need something that I have control of please, just understand that I will be faithful but so must you. I will try to be civil but if you make one retort or call me a mudblood I will go to the ministry and protest and if I loose my magic I will."

"Fine Granger but if you call me a ferret ditto, but if your going to be a Malfoy we need to change you, the hair, clothes, shoes and make up, Mother will see to it. Don't protest, deep under that bookworm appearance I am sure there is a swan." After that he gave me a key and the note on it said _hey fripples :), this key will help you find your way around just say out loud where you want to go and it will take you. Don't worry so much I still get lost in the hallways. Good night Granger._

I guess that day was easy compared to the hell I was faced with the next day…


	3. Chapter 3

Marriage Law -3

So I was woken up at 6:00am after going to bed at about 1:00am by a very energetic and beautiful Cissy. She was yapping on about how she had made all these appointments and tonight they would be hosting a ball to celebrate the engagement even though it wasn't real it had to be done proper they were the Malfoys.

That's where my day had begun then it was breakfast, did I mention that I am now on a diet so that my wedding dress will fit but I don't even know when my wedding is. Another joyful subject to bring up with Malfoy, I am assuming like everything else we will both want the different wedding dates, not to mention the other 1000's things that we have to decide on.

So my breakfast consisted of an apple and some low fat non-flavoured yogurt, so basically nothing. Malfoy was probably eating pancakes and I was stuck with food that resembled cardboard, even the apple had magically been alter to be "healthy". Not to mention the akward silence between Cissy and I, at these moments I miss my mother she would have known exactly what to talk about.

Then she asked me something I never thought she would, "Hermione dear could you please just try to give Draco a break it's been hard since he lost his dad and his best friend Blaise. I know he seems hard but he is a good man, he saved my life."

I was shocked I didn't even know that Blaise had past; I spoke back to her, "Malfoy, I mean Draco (I cringed slightly) saved my life too, but he said to me straight away that the light would never win if I had died, would have hurt Harry too much. He then said one less bookworm wouldn't matter." I had never told anyone that, and Malfoy had never told anyone either it was like a mutual pact.

"That's strange he always told me that he had saved you but he did it cause he couldn't bare to see you die, but I guess a Malfoy is always good at hiding there true feelings." Now we must go to Paris, the clothes there are the best and there is the most magnificent bridal store so go get changed into something more acceptable, I had purchased a few things for you and they are in your closet.

It was strange why would Malfoy lie and say that he saved me for the War sake, probably told his mummy that because he wanted to sound like a good boy or something. Well there is no logical explanation besides the one he gave for saving my life.

When Cissy had said a few it was a massive undertatement of what there really was my original amount of clthe was at least a thrid of the size. As I was exploring through the masses of clothes, trying to see which one I should wear first, I could hear noises coming from my room, like someone walking around. I went to explore being the intelligent person I was only wearing my underwear and robe that was done up lightly.

There is all his glory stood Malfoy with a parcel in his hands. He looked very nervous like it was his first day of Hogwarts or waiting to see whether he got head boy or not. I lightly tapped him on the shoulder, forgetting like most the War had caused quick reflects and before I knew it, I was pinned underneath him on my bed. With my robe open and you could visibly see my bra.

That's when time seemed to freeze as we stared into each others eyes, I didn't see hate or lust it was just blank. Like he didn't know what to do or what happened he was just confused. It then was ruined what seemed like a perfect moment when he whispered into my ear, "Nice tits Granger you should really wear some low cut shirts, huh wifey poo."

That's when I tried to push him off but he seemed to want to toy with me some more and he grabbed both my hands with his one and started to trail his finger from my shoulder down the middle of my chest, I closed my eyes for a second relishing in the feeling his one finger was doing to my body. Then like a bullet to the chest I realised who this was and lifted up my leg and wacked my knee into his crotch.

Malfoy feel to the floor in agony and I grabbed the nearest outfit from the closet and went in and changed quickly and then fled from the room as though it was on fire and bumped into Cissy outside my door. "You look flustered my dear are you okay?

"Yeah, so many clothes wanted to try them all on, so whats first?"

So when Cissy said everything was first I thought she was joking, little did I know that you can get your hair done, make up, pedicure, manicure and waxing all at the same time. Did I mention that it was incredibly painful to have some intimate places waxed and my eyebrows never seen tweezers or wax before.

I felt like a doll and Cissy was dressing me up to be a perfect lady, well I didn't think I looked that bad before at least passable. Imagine what the boys will say when they see Hermione turned into a real woman. I liked my clothes sure they were two sizes too big and nothing that made me look good but they were comfy and I liked them.

Did I mention that we went to Paris but I didn't see anything but the inside of shops and beauty parlours, sure it was fun spending all that money on one person. I swear that was more money then I could ever make in my entire life. It was all going well till we made it to the wedding shop. Cissy went in and I just couldn't do it, it was something that I was meant to do with my mum. We had planned it since I was 11 that she would go with me and help me find the perfect dress.

Instead of going in, I apparated to her grave next to my fathers and lay there and just talked, it seemed like minutes but when Harry appeared an hour later he said, "Draco and his mother were very worried and didn't know where you had gone. Lucky Drake came to see me or they would have called the aurors." I'm sorry I just miss my parents Harry." I want to find someone and I need your help, you see my parents baby boy was taken from them when I was little and I want to find him. I want him at my wedding."

I never told anyone about my brother Timothy, he was three years younger and when he was about two we were all at the park and then there was these strange men and my mum was pushed and she fell to the ground and cracked her head, my dad was working so it was the three of us at the park. They scooped Timothy out of the pram and they took him and drove off. After that my mother never took me to the park.

"Harry, please find him he is all the family I have left, I want someone that is related to be there for when I get married."

"Of course Mione, I will get straight onto it, but you need to go explain to Drake."

I nodded and we hugged goodbye to each other and apparated to our destinations. Harry to the auror office and me to Malfoy's room hoping he would be in there.

Well let's just say he was there but he had just come out of the shower with a towel around his waist, okay so I really am not a perve but wow his body was cheisel and add the water droplets man me want to eat him. Yet another moment was ruined by Malfoy. "Granger, can you drool anymore? Seriously if you want me just ask, we have to have a child and I wouldn't mind to explore your body since you are doing that to mine."

That was it he was going down, "Malfoy I was only observing the worldest most disgusting body so next time I need to vomit I can picture you and it will come like second nature." When we do go to make children I think you should you polyjuice potion so then I can at least have someone that doesn't want to make me vomit."

I then saw Malfoy's eyes dance over my body and notice his eyes change to ones of lust. Guess he notice the ten tons of hair product but sadly my make up had run due to the crying or maybe it was now the form fitting dress that Cissy had forced me to wear after trying it on. It was like a flash of lightning and Malfoy was in front of me. I was scared as to what he was going to do next, kiss me I dare ask.

"Granger, would you mind leaving as I am not clothed and since I repulse you so much then maybe we should not see each other till the wedding what ever day you decide it to be on, because you win. I can't keep trying anymore, you win Granger. Then he walked back into his private bathroom and I left through the adjoining door, realising that I shouldn't have lied.

It had been three days now and I have not seen Malfoy once, and I was starting to worry that I would be marrying my husband and then sleeping with him once and never seeing him again. Man why do I have such a big mouth and how come I can't control it whenever he is around.

Well if he wasn't going to come to me then I was going to make him. Let's get Ginny involved in this plan, dinner party or just party. She maybe pregnant but if Ginny can do one thing it is how to throw a party. I threw on some clothes and shoes and apparated into Potter's living room which was better than the bedroom, learnt that mistake. Didn't stop blushing for about an hour, but now we all laugh about it but at the time it was really akward.

There was Ginny and she could see me with my please help me smile. She knew that we had a party to plan. "So we shall have a dinner party and Drake will be seated next to you and don't worry he has to forgive you, honestly Mione we all know he is damn sexy." "OI", retorted Harry from the other room.

"Sweetie you know that you're the only one for me silly but you know he is sexy but you and your little wand are all a girl needs."

I couldn't help it I started to laugh outrageously loud and Harry came in and started to tell me to stop and he was like that is it, he grabbed his wand and said, "aquaetous" and water sprang and hit my square in the chest on no you didn't and then I grabbed mine and shouted the same spell but who decideds to apparate into the kitchen and get covered in my spell, none other than MALFOY. Did I mention he was wearing a white shirt, it got drenched and the water fight definitely wasn't over.

I ran outside thinking I would be safe, but no out of the ground shot up a massive fountain of water and I was stuck at the top. Oh no you don't think you can beat me Malfoy, so then I used a freezing spell on the fountain and rode it down like it was a slide and was face to face and the weirdest thing happened then, that I didn't think would happen.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

In some way it felt as though time had stopped still, as Malfoys lips descended on me and his eyes began to close and so did mine and then instead I felt a water balloon pop on my head. My eyes open abruptly as the cold sensation washed over me and he was bursting into laughter. I think this was the first time I have ever seen him smile let alone laugh, but no I was not finished.

The water fight had lasted another good twenty minutes and it stopped when Harry told us dinner was ready, I borrowed some of Ginny's clothes and Malfoy grabbed some of Harry's and then I think it dawned on him that we were fighting and to him it was my fault because I had lied about his body, honestly what was he a thirteen year old girl with self image issues cause he doesn't look like the male models. Truth be told he could be a male model if he wanted to.

Harry nudged me and I knew that meant I had to say sorry for lying but I will not admit that he is a sexy beast where did that come from; I guess you can't lie to yourself huh. I went to apologise and I blurted out like I was five and was forced to apologise, "I am sorry I lied about your looks earlier… I didn't know you were so sensitive." So the last part wasn't really an apology but I did it the Hermione Granger style and smirked one that could even rival his.

"I knew Granger that you find me very attractive,"he said smugly like he was all that and I just wanted to punch him. Must control anger and be civil to the jerk, argh I just wish my husband was Goyle, even he would be better. Bad idea to randomly start laughing in front of people, quick deflect with a joke, bad idea don't know any jokes.

"Water fighting was funny," wow what a good come back, then I laughed again. Great now I am sounding like a crazy cat lady that Malfoy proclaimed I would become. Ginny saved me and was like well lets all have dinner like civilised people, Malfoy snorted and said something that involved my name and civilised.

So Malfoy decided that we should discuss the wedding, what joy can totally see this ending well. I know we are trying to be cooperative in some sense but it's not as though we have a past of surviving without fighting for more than an hour. So being my typical self and also planning most of Ginny's and Lavendar's wedding I had made a wedding plan for mine. So cross my fingers and hope he doesn't argue.

So there I was sitting at the breakfast table with my wedding planner book, tapping my feet waiting and then in rushes Malfoy with a small black file of his own, oh great he is deep down gay and knows what he wants for his wedding. I was about to make a retort, when Malfoy went down on one knee and held out the folder and when it open I was amazed.

There was over twenty different engagement rings, I wanted to have them all but I think I found the perfect one to symbolise our marriage it was a white diamond with a garnet and emerald on either side. It wasn't what I thought my proposal would be like but I guess in this new age nothing is the same, but the wedding will be, hopefully.

"Malfoy it's beautiful" and he replied, "So are you... haha just kidding now let's get over this lovey dovey mushy stuff and get to the more exciting part he said suggestively."

Perfect moment yet again ruined by the imfamous Draco Stupid Head Malfoy. I felt like we had turned a leaf but all we turned was Malfoy's personality from evil to mean. Instead of ranting and raving I took the jerk sorry joke he made. I laughed and then asked, "Malfoy when do you want the wedding?" I swear for a second I saw his face change to shock and then quickly it was back to his blank face, the typical Malfoy face.

Let's just say Malfoy had talked to Harry, okay he told me so and we had decided that everything I wanted via one thing would be changed, the colours would be red and green, not just a red and we planned to have it right before Christmas, exactly like my mum and I wanted. So that only leaves six months till we get married, I was informed that I would have a wedding planner and she would do pretty much everything for me.

Malfoy never worked, they owned various businesses and had excess amount of funds, considering that my healer training I wasn't going to start untill after the wedding, it meant seeing Malfoy various times. The library incident well lets just say I will be sticking clear of him for the rest of my life.

Well the incident started like the last four days, civil Malfoy and I were reading in the library, I could have taken the book to my room but foolish me choose otherwise and give Malfoy a chance. Ok Harry bet with me that I couldn't stand his company for more than 5 hours so I had a bet to win, but after the first day I had rather enjoyed the company and continued to read in the library. Of course I won the bet, free dinner for me.

Anyway all was fine until the third day which was a Thursday, as I was going throuhg books at a frantic pace I decided to grab about 5 or 6 books and take them back and hold them all in one trip. I am intelligent yes but somedays I lack common sense. So I tripped over a chair and the books went everywhere. All of a sudden Malfoy was next to me, picking me up and placing me on the couch his face was level with mine.

"Granger are you okay? Death by books was totally my way I thought you would die." I started laughing it was ironic in a sense; the things that give me joy could be my down fall. "You must be in pain if you're laughing at my jokes." He smiled at me, and then the weirdest thing happened. He leaned down and placed his lips on my forehead, like he was happy that I was okay.

I jumped up, "What was that for Malfoy?" did I mention saying this to someone who is six foot two compared to my five foot eight height was very scary at times. He just looked at me as though he was a hungry tiger and I was his meal for the night. He advanced on just like a tiger and in no time I was pushed up against the wall, helplessly trapped against him.

"Aren't I allowed to show affection to my future wife, I mean if I really wanted to I could have you right now, in the library, perfect setting for you hmm Granger." I was breathless, I don't know why I should be disgusted but all I wanted to do was to kiss him, grab his blonde hair and slam his lips against mine.

That's what I did, I KISSED Malfoy, I didn't know why but it wasn't soft and sweet but rough and passionate. It lasted about a minute before I realised and I pushed Malfoy away and ran to my room, with the help of my key because even though I go to the library all the time, I think the walls move like the stairs in Hogwarts.

As I just realised what happen, I was in denial at first, I didn't kiss Malfoy it was all a joke, a dream but I knew it wasn't. I tried to justify that it was practice for the wedding day but that was clear out of my mind when he trapped me, all I wanted was him. I don't want to know why I wanted him, he is still ferret face and I don't know if I can trust him.

He probably in the shower, trying to get the muggleborn germs off himself, well I know that I am going to try to avoid him, it will be hard considering the fact that we live in the same house. Maybe a vacation to get away from him, what a plan that is and who would I go with, Harry and Ginny, and Ron and Lavendar. Yes they all needed a little vacation.

So I apparated to Harry's and saw that fortuitous they were all there probably catching up or doing something coupley like they tend to do. "Guess what gang, we are going on a vacation and no you are all going, it's final."

I have the worst friends in the world, we decide to go to Australia for the vacation and they invite MALFOY, yes I understand that you are friends with him but the whole point of this vacation was to be away from him. I didn't tell you that but you should know that. So my plan to avoid him back fired and now all we are going to do is see each other.

We have just arrived in Western Australia, it's very small compared to London and is very hot here. Yes I can get a tan, but Malfoy would see me in a bikini and I guess I will wear my one piece and boardies and a t-shirt. Well Ginny who was the one to plan this even though she was pregnant she had an art for finding bargins a Weasley trait I assume had booked a house right next to the beach.

What she had failed to mention was that there was only three double beds and I didn't want to share with Malfoy but Ginny had insisted that we would have to get used to it and she swore that there were two singles, yeah right I bet she planned it this way the match maker she is. What a great friend she is, well I wasn't going to let this ruin my vacation.

I had decided that due to the 35 degree weather that I would take the chance to go for a swim and did I mention that some how my granny bathers went missing, guess Ginny is a medalling woman through and through. Well guess my bikinis were what I was going to wear. Everyone had agreed with me and we all got changed into our bathers, Malfoy had taken his bathers to the bathroom to get changed. Not a word said, I think since the kiss he has said about three words and they were all hello.

He was a puzzle and I wasn't about to work it out when I could go swimming in an ocean as blue as blue could be. I was the first one in the water and was followed by everyone else, Ginny who had been experiencing morning sickness had swum for a bit before her and Harry went back to the house to rest for a bit.

We were having a game of volleyball on the beach and because Ron wanted to be with Lav I was stuck with Malfoy. One thing I got to admit was that his swim suite showed off his chest and did I mention the abs. I guess I was lucky he wasn't Goyle, don't think I would want to see him in bathers.

We won the game and in the commotion we hugged then akwardly removed ourselves from each other as though we didn't want to. It was then I noticed that Ron and Lav had made their way to the house and Malfoy started to talk to me and it wasn't the word hello.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Look Granger, about the other day in the library I am sorry that I kissed you, I guess I was just joking around." Well that was just typical huh, I lost it, I was sick of this mindless bickering and now he doesn't even care about me.

"Well that's just peachy huh, Malfoy actually feeling something, couldn't have that, I kissed you and you kissed me back explain that."

"I was HORNY, since I can't date or sleep with anyone, I was looking for some release and you're the only one" There was no emotion in his voice or in his stance. I stood their shocked and I couldn't help it, tears flowed down my face. I didn't move just stared at him and choked out, "Well I guess I was wrong, I think that I will go home you stay here."

With that I walked off to the house, tears rolling down my face, and that's when I ran into Harry, and he took one look at me and hugged me. I told him everything and he left the room and as I walked out I saw Malfoy up against the wall with Harry's fist pulled back.

"Stop, look if he apologises then it's ok, I was just a little hurt but I am sure it's just another of his weird jokes." Harry released him and whisphered something into his ear that I couldn't hear.

He walked well more stormed like a five year old that had to go apologise to someone because his mum had told him too. "I am sorry Granger for hurting you with me comment, would you like to come play cards with everyone?"

I guess in a sense I shouldn't have forgiven him but being goody two shoes Granger, which always forgave everyone I had to forgive him, even though I wanted to never see him again my friends were here and I wanted them to have a good time.

There is one thing that Malfoy doesn't know about me and that is that I am a wiz at cards, this might just be the revenge that I want. So I can forgive him but that doesn't mean I can't have a little fun. Seeing as well all know the imfamous stories of Malfoy and his liquid courage and never ever backed down from a challenge this plan was flawless.

The game was simple, poker and seeing as I would say that I have been playing since a young age, my family loved poker and not to boast but when I turned ten I started beating even my Dad.

I decided to play it smart and say that I didn't know how to play and Malfoy still trying to get on Harry's good side explained the rules, I lost most rounds by folding and saying I had nothing when I actually could have won then when it looked like most people were staying in I decided to play and challenge Mr. Malfoy all high and mighty.

Round after round we put more and more money in and then it came to where I had a slightly bit more money than he did and I said, "Let's make this interesting, playing with fake money really isnt real is it, so how about whoever wins this round has to do a dare and they can't back out of it.

"Your so silly Granger, you have never played before and now thinking you can win, I will take your challenge prepare to be embarassed when you complete my dare. He was laughing and couldn't control himself.

As I placed down my cards I knew that I had won with the expression on his face changed from plastic surgery like to shock and then back within seconds. I had placed down a straight and all he had was 2 kings. I had won; everyone in the room was shocked.

"By the way Malfoy I bluffed, I have been playing all my life, just wanted to have a little fun with a harmless joke and don't forget your dare. I dare you to only wear pink clothes for the rest of your vacation and they can't be baggy at all, and if you don't have any I am sure you can change the colour I mean you are a wizard aren't you.

So I had snooped a bit from Harry and he told that Malfoy can't stand the colour pink, sweet sweet revenge. I started to laugh and so did everyone besides Malfoy and without him noticing I changed his current clothes to pink and added a streak to his hair which was if you can't guess it pink. That set off another roar of laughter and Malfoy stormed out of the house.

Of course I had to follow him because it's my fault that he lost a bet in some sense and my fault that he was angry because I had won. That I think the couples wanted to be couply and I wanted to escape their happiness. Look at my future husband, gets mad and uses me for release, great prospects there huh.

He saw me and turned around even in pink he looked like a god, wait what I don't find him attractive, he is attractive but I don't find him attractive. "Granger you should have been in Slytherin, with your sneaky poker plays." Wait that was a compliment in a sense.

"Well I guess I was a little mean, how about you just have to wear pink for today and tomorrow?" I mean pink isn't that bad I could have turned you into a ferret." He laughed like a chuckle, did Malfoy know how to laugh. I sat down next time him in the sand, this place was beautiful, even at night it was so peaceful. I know I should still be mad about the release of tention part of the day but deep down I don't think he meant it, I mean he would have done more if he really wanted to but he hid, embarassed in some sense.

I shivered slightly, it's nice but my singlet and short shorts weren't that warm. "Would you like my coat?" What did he say, was that caring from Malfoy? The pink must have got to him, he might be ill, call someone I think pigs are flying.

He gave me the jacket even though it was pink it was warm, "Thank you." We sat in silence sitting next to each other and then he turned towards me and I turned towards him and it was perfect like a scene from the movie and I could feel my eyes closing and his eyes looked as though they were closing.

"DRAKE and MIONE, come back inside we are going to go out and see what the night is like." Harry shouted and we both pulled back and rushed back to the house, avoiding eye contact.

Great, now I am confused maybe he was using me to release his tention again or maybe that was a cover and he likes me. Wow even thinking that made me laugh, the great Malfoy interested in me Hermione Granger, when pigs fly.

Well we all got dressed up, including Malfoy who made his black leather pants into a deep pink which actually looked good as well as a salmon pink top that actually made him look straight not gay. Not that I was really looking at what he was wearing or checking him out, there goes my denial again.

Well we decided to hit a night club in the town, Ginny stayed back and went to bed because she was still not feeling so great, but the rest of us went out to have a blast. Lav thought it would be fun to make me into her doll and I know am wearing what I would class as prostitution dress.

It was all going really well, we were having some drinks letting loose a bit, well as much as you can and not make think to other guys your easy. Well let's just say one of those guys thought I was easy. I was dancing with Lav on the dancefloor and all of a sudden this guy grabs my hips and tries to dance with me a get out of his grasp and go back to dancing,

He can't take subtle hints, he tries again and this time grabs my boobs and then I turn around to yell at him and Malfoy pounces on him like a tiger and starts beating the shit out of him. I grab Malfoy and drag him of the club and we hide in the alley way so the guy doesn't come after us.

"Are you crazy I had that settled? I preach to him like I am his teacher and he is in trouble for causing fights. He seemed to go all quiet and started walk off. Hell no, he has some explaining to do. I grabbed his arm and pulled him towards me, well let's just say that I grabbed him too forcefully and ended up falling over and into his chest.

"Please Malfoy why did you stop that guy, I mean it makes no sense." He seemed completely out of depth then, like he how no idea how to handle the situation. He sighed deeply and then turned towards me and looked me in the eye and said, "I felt the need to protect you, and I didn't like what the guy was doing." Was that jealous and care from Malfoy, what does that mean?

As I contemplated this, all of a sudden he had taken me into his arms and kissed me, it wasn't rough but sweet and soft like he was glad that I was okay, it wasn't long before he pulled back and left, without a word. Maybe it was I am glad you are okay kiss, you know like friends share, nothing in it at ALL. So I went with denial, it was better than facing the fact that he could like me or that I could like him.

So I went back to the house, and was all set for bed before I realised that my bed wasn't mine it was our bed. I haven't shared a bed since a sleepover when I was like ten. It got worse though, I forgot to knock and I walked in on Malfoy changing.

Lucky for me he still had his boxers on but I couldn't help but admire him; he seemed so vulnerable at that point, unguarded. "Sorry Malfoy, I should have knocked I was just uber tired and wanted to get to bed, you know how it is." Great I was rambling and I swear my face was as bright as Ron's hair at that point.

He nervously replied, "Its okay I should have locked the door, do you want me to leave for you to get changed or hop into bed?" How come he wasn't fighting the fact that we were going to be in the same bed? I didn't reply, just grabbed my pyjamas which were meant to be cotton and granny like but Ginny the great friend again changed them for some silk ones, shorts and a semi-modest top, did I mention it was green.

As I returned I hoped that Malfoy would be asleep but he sat there reading and looked up as I entered. I was going to try to talk to him but decided that I would get into bed and read for a bit too. We sat there in comfortable silence, until I was yawning so often I decided that it would be a good idea for me to sleep. I rested my book on the nightstand and curled up.

I was pretending to be asleep, I could hear Malfoy still reading as I heard him turn the pages every now and then, I just couldn't sleep there was a body next to mine and it seemed like it was cold, when it was rather warm. There was only a sheet covering us and we had cooled the room magically to be appropriate warmth.

I then heard Malfoy put the book down and then I felt movement and all of a sudden something changed and I don't think I wanted to stay in the bed any longer.


End file.
